Memories of Frost
by enchantress99
Summary: Jack Frost, the Guardians, and the kids, past and present, of Burgess are summoned to a mysterious room to watch Rise of the Guardians. How will Jack's friends and family cope with the story, and will Bunny survive being in the same room as Jack? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you all enjoy my newest story!**

**R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one from ROTG- all rights belong with Dreamworks.**

**Burgess, PA- 1680**

Emma Overland walked beside her mother, Theresa, as they entered the village. It had been two years since the death of Emma's older brother, Jackson, and the village had never been the same. His death had taken its toll on, not just his mother and sister, but the entire village. Jack had always been the one who encouraged everyone, and who had been there for every single child who lived in Burgess.

"This is the type of morning Jack would have loved." Theresa commented as she held her nine year-old daughter's hand. The morning was cold, with a covering of frost all over the grass and houses. Emma leaned against her mother.

"He would have never come with us, Ma. He would be sleeping in bed right now, or complaining at how early it is." she said, and Theresa smiled sadly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Overland, Emma." James Bennet said, smiling at the two women as they walked past them. Joseph had been Jack's best friend, and he had been looking out for the Overlands after his friend died. Emma looked at him.

"Hi James. How are you?" she asked as her mother walked ahead to the shop. The village had definitely become closer after the loss of one of their favorite members.

James shrugged. "Been better. And you?" Emma sighed.

"Ma and I are holding up. Losing Jack only a few years after Pa took its toll on her." she said, and James placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get through it. We all will." he said encouragingly. Emma gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you, James." she said, and as she walked away from her brother's friend, a bright light engulfed the entire village, and they all disappeared.

**Burgess, PA- 2012**

"A tooth!" Jamie Bennet yelled as he ran into his home after saying goodbye to his friends. Mrs. Bennet came into the living room, and smiled at her son.

"How did that happen?" she asked, and Jamie grinned, showing the gap in his mouth.

"I was sledding, and I crashed into the statue of the Burgess founder, and I got hit by a sofa!" he said excitedly. Mrs Bennet looked at him, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but Jamie went running upstairs, where he placed the tooth on his nightstand, and then went into his little sister's room.

"Hiya, Soph!" he said, and his four-year old sister giggled. The two siblings went to play with Jamie's toys as a bright light engulfed the two, along with Jamie's friends, and they all disappeared.

**Burgess, PA- 2012**

Jack Frost walked along a rooftop as he held his staff atop his shoulders.

"They still can't see me. Can't you at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?" he asked, looking up at the sky, where the faint outline of a moon could be seen. Jack sighed in annoyance, and flipped his hood over his head, hiding his face as he began to walk across telephone poles, creating small patterns of ice on the tops. As he walked, a bright light engulfed him, and he disappeared.

**North Pole- 2012**

"Jack Frost!" North said, surprised at Manny's choice. The other three Guardians had different looks on their faces. Bunny had a look of intense annoyance on his furry face, while Tooth was looking at the picture of Jack dreamily. Sandy had a happy smile on his face, excited for the frost child.

"Jack Frost? He's not a Guardian!" Bunny exclaimed to North. North rolled his eyes. Tooth shook herself from her daze.

"As long as he, you know, protects the children." she said. Sandy smiled at his friends. Before their conversation continued, a bright light engulfed the four Guardians, and they disappeared.

**I know! It's really short. **

**I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Neutral POV**

The bright light appeared, and everyone it had engulfed fell from the sky. Jack created a small layering of snow on the ground to soften their fall, and he landed carefully, barely touching the ground. His hood was still covering his face, and he backed away from everyone. Emma stood up quickly, and noticed the boy in the blue shirt. She turned to her friends, Amy and James, and pointed to him.

"Who's that?" she asked, and they shrugged. Then, the three noticed the other people staring at them. Emma stood closer to her mother, who wrapped an arm around them. Jamie looked around the room, and gaped at the four in front of him and his friends.

"Guys..." he said in shock, and the six modern-day kids shrieked with joy at the sight of their childhood Guardians. Meanwhile, the group from colonial times looked at the others in confusion.

"Where are we?" James asked to no one in particular. There was another flash of light, and a girl appeared in the middle of the room. She had dark hair and eyes, and she was wearing a grey dress, with grey leggings, and black boots.

"Hello everyone!" she said, smiling at the different groups.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"My name is Enchantress. I have brought you all here to watch a movie called Rise of the Guardians." the girl said, and Emma stepped forward.

"What's a movie?" she asked, and Enchantress smiled at her.

"It's a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story. Now, the group on my left side is from Colonial Burgess, while the group on my right side is from modern-day Burgess. The movie will play right after you finish your introductions, so get started!" she said. Emma looked at her mother, who nodded.

"Hi. I'm Emma Overland, and this is my ma, Theresa." she said.

"I'm James Bennet, and this is my sister Amy, my brother Mark, and our mother, Rose, and father, Joseph." James said. Another two girls stepped forward.

"My name is Danielle, and this is my little sister Rebecca. We're Emma's cousins. This is our mama, Maria, and our papa, Adam." the older girl said, holding her sister by the hand. Jamie stepped forward next.

"I'm Jamie Bennet, and this is my little sister Sophie. These are my friends, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake." he said, waving to the others. Enchantress smiled at the Guardians.

"First, I'm just telling everyone that there is a spell on the room that allows all spirits to be seen. Now, these four are called the Guardians of Childhood. Their names are Nicholas St. North, Toothina, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and E. Aster Bunnymund." she said, and Emma cocked an eyebrow.

"As in, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny?" she asked, and North nodded.

"We haven't seen any of you since..." Jame trailed off, a look of intense sadness overcoming his face. Emma hid her face in her mother's side as tears filled her eyes. Enchantress looked at them sadly.

"We have one more person to introduce. Jack?" she said, and the people from colonial Burgess looked up, only to see the boy in the blue shirt walking forward.

"Who are you?" Pippa asked, and the boy looked up, pulling his hood down. Emma gasped loudly. He had white hair, and blue eyes, but bore a strong resemblance to her brother.

"I'm Jack Frost." the boy said, grinning impishly, and waving to the two groups of people gathered. Emma looked at her friends and family, and knew that they were thinking the same thing as her. How could someone so different look so much like their own Jack?

"That's great! Now that introductions are finished, everyone please take a seat, and we will begin the movie!" Enchantress said, and she disappeared. In her place were beanbags, tall armchairs, and two couches. Jack drifted onto a couch, and Emma walked over.

"Can me and my ma sit here?" she asked quietly, and he nodded, slightly confused. Theresa sat at the other end, with Emma in between the two. The other kids from Burgess (modern) sat on beanbags. James and his family sat on a couch next to Theresa and Emma, and Danielle's family sat next to James'. The Guardians each sat in an armchair nearer to the modern kids. A large white screen appeared on the wall in front of them, and the room's lights dimmed to darkness. The screen lit up to show a forest,, and a small lake.

**JACK (V.O.)**

_Darkness. _

Emma jumped slightly in her seat. The voice sounded exactly like Jack's. And the lake was like the one at home. Jack looked at the girl sitting next to him. She seemed vaguely familiar, along with the other colonial people.

_That's the first thing I_

_remember. It was dark, and it was_

_cold. And I was scared._

**_The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of_**

**_light, refracted through water, which turns into..._**

**_A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE_**

**_The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above_**

**_begins to spider-web and crack._**

Emma's eyes widened. The last time she had heard that sound, her brother had sacrificed himself for her. Theresa noticed her daughter's reaction, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Emma leaned onto her mother's shoulder.

**_EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT_**

**_Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond_**

**_continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A_**

**_young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense_**

**_moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his_**

**_tousled hair frosted white._**

**JACK (V.O.)**

_But then...then I saw the moon. It_

_was so big and it was so bright,_

_and it seemed to chase the darkness_

_away. And when it did...I wasn't_

_scared anymore._

**_Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up_**

**_underneath him._**

**JACK (V.O.)**

_Why I was there, and what I was_

_meant to do - that I've never_

_known. And a part of me wonders if_

_I ever will._

"Why were you in the lake, Jack?" Tooth asked carefully, and the spirit of Winter shrugged.

"No clue. This sounds like my first memory." he said. Tooth looked at her companions, confused.

**_Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight_**

**_as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something_**

**_with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden_**

**_staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the_**

**_staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. _**

"Cool!" all the kids in the room exclaimed, and Jack grinned, holding his staff closer to his chest.

**_Odd. _****_Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in_**

**_contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across_**

**_the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff _**

**_sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more _**

**_confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond._**

"Pretty!" Sophie exclaimed, giggling happily. Jamie laughed at his sister, and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. Emma felt a pain in her chest, wishing that that was her and Jack.

**_Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the_**

**_air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to_**

**_earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch_**

**_and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance._**

**_EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS_**

**_A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs._**

**_Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands_**

**_up, still elated, and brushes himself off._**

**_As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their_**

**_hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone._**

"That's Burgess!" Danielle said in surprise, and her family nodded.

"You're right, Danny!" James said, grinning at her, and the latter glaring at him for the nickname. Emma giggled quietly.

**JACK**

**_(to the townsfolk)_**

_Hello. Hello. Good evening,_

_ma'am._

**_(BEAT)_**

_Ma'am?_

**_The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches_**

**_down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him._**

"That's me!" Mark said, and Jack looked down sadly, remembering the first time it had happened.

**JACK**

_Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me_

_where I am?_

**_The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack_**

**_staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had_**

**_been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow._**

Mark gasped, and turned to the spirit, shock evident in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. If I had known..." he said, and Jack smiled at him.

"It's fine. I got more people believing in me in this room than I did in my 300 years being a spirit." he said, and the Guardians looked at each other. 300 years?

**JACK**

_Hello! Hello!_

**_Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his_**

**_presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest._**

**JACK (V.O.)**

_My name is Jack Frost - how do I_

_know that? The moon told me so._

_But that was all he ever told me._

_And that was a long, long time ago._

The next scene unfolded in a comfortable, but confused, silence.

**Please Review!**

**So, I'm really happy because there's a huge snowstorm going on outside my house, and I'm nice and cozy with my laptop and everything, and there's no school, so I'm a happy camper. Plus, last night I watched ROTG! Best. Two. Days. Ever. THANK YOU JACK FROST!**

**Anyway, hopefully see you all soon!**

**Until we meet again, Guardians!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Neutral POV**

The scene unfolded, with the Guardians looking confused at what Jack had said. Emma looked up at the older boy sitting next to her. He seemed just like the type of person that Jackson and James would have been best friends with.

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK_**

**_FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal_**

**_a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible_**

**_hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS._**

"No way. I've been trying to get in there forever!" Jack exclaimed in delight at seeing the place that had been trying to get into for the past two-hundred years. North looked at him, confused.

"I have never seen you in my workshop." he said, and Jack laughed.

"That's because the yetis are always watching out for me. Phil takes the most watches. I think he likes me best." he replied.

**_INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK_**

**_We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white_**

**_trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of_**

**_ice onto a stone work table-_**

The younger kids jump slightly, and Jack chuckled.

"That's a lot of ice." he said.

**_IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying_**

**_ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo_**

**_on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible._**

**_Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies,_**

**_each licking their own tasty morsel._**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

_Still waiting for cookies!_

"That's gross." Amy commented, frowning, her face slightly green. The girls in the room nodded in agreement.

**_As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies_**

**_from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear._**

**_The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself_**

**_across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge_**

**_HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing_**

**_a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music,_**

**_delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve_**

**_tattoo, the word NICE clearly visible-_**

"Tattoos? My childhood's been ruined." Jamie said. His friends chuckled at him, as Sophie giggled at her brother's wistful look on his face.

**_His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a_**

**_delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-_**

**_His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An_**

**_ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the_**

**_track, picking up speed-_**

**NORTH**

_Yes!_

**_North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two_**

**_Elves._**

**_One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the_**

**_plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then_**

**_unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out_**

**_onto the plate._**

Everyone in the room gagged in disgust at the sight.

"I told you the cookies were bad!" Tooth scolded North, who had the decency to look sheepish.

**NORTH**

_Ah, finally!_

**_He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles_**

**_as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair_**

**_- then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the_**

**_train lifts off the track-_**

The kids' jaws dropped in amazement.

"How is that possible?" James said. North smiled.

"With good hands, and a little bit of wonder." he replied.

**_Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned_**

**_YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the_**

**_floor in pieces._**

"NO!" The kids, and Jack, yelled in despair.

**YETI**

_Arghbal..._

**NORTH**

_Ach!_

**_The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries_**

**_out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out_**

**_another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and_**

**_takes a moment to collect himself._**

**NORTH**

_How many times have I told you to_

_knock?_

"Probably however many times the yetis had caught me." Jack commented nonchalantly.

**YETI**

_Warga blarghgha!_

**NORTH**

_What...? The Globe?_

**_North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and_**

**_HEADS OUT-_**

**_INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS_**

**_A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as_**

**_North's huge boots stomp through._**

**NORTH**

_Shoo with your pointy heads. Why_

_are you always under boot?_

"Hey! The elves seem like awesome guys!" Jack said, smirking with amusement. Bunny's eyes widened in horror.

"He's not allowed near the elves, North." the Guardian of Hope said. North chuckled at his friend's despair.

**_He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS -_**

**_they're looking up in fear at -_**

**_THE GLOBE OF BELIEF_**

"That's amazing!" Joseph exclaimed, always having an eye for architecture. His wife nodded.

"What do the lights represent?" Danielle asked the Guardians.

"Each light represents a believer in the world." Tooth explained, smiling at the colonial children.

**_Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North_**

**_notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out._**

**NORTH**

_What is this?_

**_Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is_**

**_snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows._**

**NORTH**

**_(TO YETI)_**

_Have you checked the axis? Is_

_rotation balanced?_

"What?" Monty asked, confused. The others nodded in agreement.

**YETI**

**_(SHRUGS SHOULDERS)_**

_Wardle bawddrel._

**_Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of_**

**_nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING_**

**_BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE_**

**_GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-_**

ALthough it was just a screen, and it wasn't going on, the fear seeped into the room. Sophie whimpered, and Jamie held her tighter as she buried her face in his collar. Pippa wrapped her arms around herself, and shut her eyes tightly, Cupcake doing the same thing. Caleb, Claude, and Monty all shivered. Amy and Mark shut their eyes tightly as their parents held them both, and Danielle hugged Rebecca, who had small tears coming from her eyes. Emma, unknown to herself, and anyone else, grabbed the closest hand, other than her mother's, which happened to be Jack's. The winter spirit looked surprised at the sudden contact, but put an arm around the young girl none the less.

**_The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND_**

**_WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as_**

**_the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates_**

**_into the air -_**

**_As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to_**

**_the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls_**

**_to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving_**

**_walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving_**

**_nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?_**

Emma's eyes widened, the laugh sounding familiar. It had come into her dreams at night, as she saw Jackson plummet into the icy water. Emma felt tears in her eyes. Jack noticed this, and nudged her slightly, then gave her a small smile, which she returned.

**_North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:_**

**NORTH**

_Can it be?_

**_(then calls off)_**

_Dingle!_

"Not Dingle! NOOOOOO!" Jack cried in despair, slipping off of the couch to his knees in despair. Emma giggled, along with the other kids, especially the ones from colonial Burgess. Jack reminded them all of their own Jackson.

**_A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to_**

**_themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement_**

**_quickly turns to confusion._**

**NORTH**

_Make preparations! We are going to_

_have company._

**_North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and_**

**_PRESSES IT-_**

**_The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP_**

**_the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-_**

"Wow. That's beautiful." Emma whispered, slightly in awe. Her cousins and friend nodded.

**_EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS_**

**_From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT_**

**_ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the_**

**_GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!_**

The scene faded, and a white light appeared. When it faded, the Guardians all pulled out their weapons. Pitch Black was staring at them, unafraid.

"Weapons away, please. Pitch is here on my invitation, and he cannot cause any trouble. He plays a surprisingly important role in this movie. No hurting each other at all, please." Enchantress' voice came overhead, and the Guardians stashed their weapons away, glaring forcefully at the Boogeyman as he sat in an armchair further away from the groups. Emma shivered slightly, and Theresa put a comforting arm around her daughter. Jack looked at the small family, and felt a strange pang in his chest, as if these people were important to him.

**Please review!**

**Sorry for the wait. I was working on Two Worlds, One Family, and I saw Cinderella, and school's been crazy. Thanks for sticking with me throughout all of it!**

**Again, you all are the best.**

**See you soon, my guardians!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
